


halloween is not my favorite thing

by BSnows



Series: lovebirds [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clexa, F/F, Fluff, Jealous Lexa, Lots of Lexa, One Shot, Protective Lexa, Sad Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSnows/pseuds/BSnows
Summary: A short and quick thing where Clarke and Raven are besties and they're excited about Halloween and Lexa is a jealous girlfriend that hates it. Also, Clarke and Lexa are a weird cute couple.





	halloween is not my favorite thing

_"No, no, I'm dressing like the fallen angel I am. Of course it is a sexy costume, shut up. But- ok I don't care if I'm your partner in crime Raven, I'm not dressing as Morty. But it's not even a good cartoon- let me speak woman, Jesus. OK. FINE."_

Lexa quietly takes a deep breath, not daring to stop her not-planned reading of the night. They were having a nice time in bed together, and maybe Lexa thought she would receive some happy times but there it was: Clarke's phone buzzing on the nightstand and Raven screaming on the phone about finding out the perfect best-friends costume for that stupid Halloween party they've been talking about for a whole damn week.  
  
Clarke glances at Lexa from the desk and ignores Raven's notifications of photos on her notebook. Lexa has her serious face on, reading a book that Clarke knows that she's not paying that much attention because clearly she's trying to show that she doesn't care.  
  
But somehow, she does.

If it wasn't for how much she knows her girlfriend and the way her cheeks get pink when she's angry, Clarke would never guess that she's feeling neglected.  
  
_"Alright, I'll check the photos later, Lexa needs attention,"_   Clarke says and smiles when Lexa makes a sarcastic noise.  _"You're annoying, I hate you. Bye, love you too."  
_

"I don't need attention, Clarke," she says, ignoring both what she's pretending to read and the way Clarke's crawling back to bed. "I don't get you."  
  
Clarke raises her eyebrows and stops before reaching her. "Oh, but I get you. You've been getting all serious and frowny when Raven calls me."  
  
Lexa shakes her head and fixes her glasses.    
  
_"Lexa."_  
  
She knows that tone and takes her eyes off the book for the first time. Clarke sits in front of her and crosses her arms, her blue eyes daring to see through her. 

"Maybe I'm a little jealous that she loves Halloween as much as you do."  
  
Lexa tries to sound normal but she sounds extremely triggered and Clarke laughs. "Why would that bother you at all?"

"Because it's your most favorite thing, Clarke," Lexa raises her tone a little bit as she puts the book on the bed, "and you get excited about these things and I hate Halloween, I really do. And I'm a downer in your favorite type of parties, that just sucks."

Clarke wasn't expecting that. She observes as Lexa's eyes water up a tiny bit and she doesn't know how to react to that.  
  
They've been dating for about a month now, but sometimes she forgets that Lexa is not all about defensive mode because she is a jealous girlfriend, she cares about stupid things such as if she's being too bossy because she wants Clarke to eat and sleep well, caring if Clarke is properly wrapped up or caring that she could make Clarke feel sad because she doesn't like Halloween.   
  
"Oh, babe," Clarke straddles Lexa's hips even though she's looking away. Clarke puts her hands on her face to make her look at her. Lexa is reluctant, but when she does, Clarke gently kisses her lips. "Halloween is not my favorite thing."  
  
Big green eyes are quietly paying attention to her as if she was still waiting for the sentence to be over.  
  
"Come on," Clarke rolls her eyes. She runs her finger on Lexa's lips, she loves how soft they are. "You know what it is."  
  
Lexa tries to hide her grin, but she can't help it, and it also couldn't make Clarke smile bigger.  
  
"My favorite thing in the world," she kisses her forehead, "is", she kisses her nose, " _Age of Empires_."  
  
It is funny how Lexa's face goes from embarrassed and cute to so done in a second as Clarke laughs shamelessly at how disappointed her girlfriend is, even though it actually is something so predictable of Clarke.  
  
"You are a pain in my ass, Clarke," Lexa frowns, obviously very annoyed but still amused and trying to hide her smile as she pushes Clarke away and Clarke tries to hold her. "Get off of me," she gets away, grabs her pillow and gets out of the bed to march towards the living room.  
  
Her cute heavy steps on purpose make Clarke sigh from the bed, hopelessly looking up with the happiest face on Earth. She's happy.

Neither Age of Empires or Halloween is her favorite thing, that's for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> this might suck but it was inspired in life events so i thought it might be nice i'm sorry  
> [(find me here)](http://loupagneau.tumblr.com/)


End file.
